This invention relates generally to masonry products and, more particularly, to decorative pillars and to cores for constructing masonry products.
Masonry products of the pillar-type are widely used by homeowners and businesses for a variety of purposes such as the posts at the entrance of a driveway, as a flowerstand, as a base for a statue, and at the bottom of outside steps. The construction of decorative pillars normally requires the services of a skilled mason or the possession of specialized masonry tools. The average individual does not usually have the required tools or skill for constructing appropriate concrete forms or for completing decorative pillar construction. As a result, most decorative masonry items are usually purchased or built by a hired artisan. Purchased items have the disadvantage of limited selection. This disadvantage is avoided by hiring an artisan in masonry to construct the masonry item, but the item is likely to cost a great deal more. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a concrete core which enables an individual with a minimum of skill and tools to construct a decorative masonry product.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a concrete core which enables a wide variety of masonry products to be constructed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a concrete core which may be used to construct a masonry product from a variety of masonry materials such as stone, brick, ceramic, or synthetic masonry materials made from plastics.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a concrete core which enables a person to construct a finished masonry product to suit the individual's taste.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a concrete core having means to enable a lighting fixture to be applied to the finished masonry product.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a concrete core which can be used to produce a unique and attractive finished masonry product.
It is a further object to provide a decorative masonry product which makes use of a preformed core.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.